Lady Fouth, Sasuke's delimma
by katrinakoyiamauchiha
Summary: sasuke forgot something in his past...could these people who seems to know everyone help him get back the love of his life before itachi steals her? why did the fourth leave a not adressed to him? this is my first fanfic so please be kind READ AND REVIEW!


Me: I do so love stories that have my Sasuke in them

Sasuke: shut up woman you're annoying me talking like that again, she doesn't own any Naruto and if she did I would be afraid

**Lady Fourth, Sasukes dilemma**

By Katrina Koyiama Uchiha

**Chapter 1 tricks or tricks**

It was beginning again the feeling he was missing something important. Like all the other times when he was forced to go to these Hokage meetings.

"hey Sasuke are u alright?" a boy with very blonde hair asked, "You don't look to good. Its like u just saw a ghost or something."

"No, Naruto im fine." Sasuke replied knowing he was lying," I was just thinking of something that's all."

The new Hokage was making her appearance today that's why he felt so, heart-broken. Its not like he actually cared whether or not a Hokage was chosen or not, the only reason he was there was because Naruto dragged him.

" We are here to welcome the rise of a new legacy." the elders were rambling on about something, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

_Hm I wonder why I keep getting these feeling of missing something? _Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that everyone was starting to leave.

"Hey Sasuke come on we're gonna be late." a strawberry blonde was tugging on his sleeves.

"Ill be there later ok Sakura?" Sasuke said with no intent on really going.

"Well ok just don't miss the entire thing our you could get into trouble." Sakura said as she ran off.

Sasuke sighed as he slowly walked off towards his house. _I probably just need some sleep I haven't been sleeping too good lately. _Sasuke knew he was just trying to find an excuse about how he felt, _who knows maybe I wont feel like this anymore._

He reached his front door but for some reason his home didn't feel like it normally did. Sasuke decided not to jump in the shower today, instead he went straight to sleep.

XXLineXX

"Well I suppose this will work out well enough, I mean after all Lady Tsunade is the new Hokage." a girl with long blueish purple hair said, " This will be quite fun, I can not wait to show her what I meant when I said I would be back for her. Hehehe."

"But Mistress, what is it that we are going to do to her?' another girl with shortish silver hair said, " As much as I want to see her scream I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

"Yes I much agree with Telia on this one, Mistress Katrina." said a boy with black hair, "But still I do want to see what it is exactly we are going to do."

"Well, Kallisto I suppose you and Telia have a good point but don't worry about it." Mistress Katrina said, "I thought that we would simply make her think someone is going to kill her, only because I know she would be afraid if someone like me were to try and kill her."

"Ahh, so when do we start?" Kallisto asked only to not be heard.

They walked for quite awhile seeming to not get anywhere. Then when Telia and Kallisto started to get tired they reached the gate to Konoha.

"Hold. State your business within our village." two shinobi stopped them.

"We have come to represent our Fudal Leader. We are here on his behalf showing respect towards the new Hokage, one of the great legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade." Katrina said boldly.

"You and your companions may enter our great village." the shinobi said proudly.

When they were sure they were out of earshot they began talking about how they would go about "assassinating" Lady Tsunade.

XXLineXX

"Jaraiya! Jaraiya! Open the door!" A girl was shouting while pounding on the door, "Im sorry Lady Tsunade he's not opening his door."

"Shizune, move aside." Tsunade said calmly as she broke the door down.

"Hey! If I wanted any company I would have opened the door for you." Jaraiya said, "Now if you please would leave I have work to do."

"Listen you old fool," Tsunade grabbed Jaraiya's shirt and pulled him up slightly choking him, "someone is trying to kill me."

Tsunade seemed to have caught his attention with that declaration. She told him every thing that has been happening to her lately, and he seemed intent of gathering every little detail she had to offer.

_Hmm, I see a lot of fear in her face.. But I wonder who could be so strong as frighten Tsunade so much? _Jaraiya was thinking so he forgot that Tsunade was still talking. Big mistake.

"Jaraiya you old fool! Are you even listening to me?" Tsunade was becoming very upset with him, " I come here fearing for my life and you don't even care!"

authors note: this is my first fanfic so please be kind


End file.
